Talk:List of rooms in Metroid Prime
Images A thought: based on diff=40101}} what I've just put on my userpage, would it be worth my while getting a capture, a general overview, of every room in the game as far as my patience lets me? I could create the articles as I go along too. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] That would be great! Maybe we should determine the criteria for what the room articles should consist of so they won't have to be continually revisited like this. I suppose we could make an example out of the first room of the first game, have the users review it, and then continue based on that. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 19:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds good. Looking at category:rooms and its size, I think it might be helpful if rooms were placed in ''category:game rooms instead, but that'd mean changing all the ones that are there. Anyway, would there be a need for an infobox? All it could have are the picture, game, area in the game, power-ups (including expansions, otherwise most would be empty), and maybe enemies found there. I guess that constitutes enough? Also, a navigation footer thing would be good, one for each game, with separate sections for the areas. :As for the content, I can't think of much more than the image/infobox/footer, an introduction giving the room's importance, a description of its appearance, and maybe instructions on what to do there. Anything else? :Anyway, I'll start on capturing and uploading images, but won't put them on pages until this is sorted out to avoid re-editing. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Okay, been thinking, is there a need for a different page for every, e.g. ventilation shaft in the Frigate? They're all so similar, I think one page for the lot would be fine. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] I don't ever look at the Rooms category to find much. Normally, it is easier to go to the Frigate Orpheon/Alinos/Dark Agon/etc. category to see the rooms there. I think if the room has a name (many don't, in MPH for example), then it probably ought to have an article. If it isn't significant, then it won't get much info. This might sound kind of crazy, but I'd like to see if we could get all of the scans for each room in the articles. A Save Station would link to that article, since it could be scanned, as well as any minor scans like the Pirate screens in Phendrana. That would certainly make them worth looking at, unlike the largely uninteresting ones we've got now. A count of the creatures would be cool, too, as well as items, events, etc. 'ChozoBoy' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I suppose what should be done is for you to make a list of things that you are willing to do per room, and we'll have the rest of the needed work-per-room listed for anyone else to go through and add. That seems pretty efficient and thorough. Also, if you decide to stop part-way, then you can always just add that as a note. 'ChozoBoy' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :By all the scans, do you mean their text and what you have to scan to read them? Yep, I call it madness; it'd be nice, but...not easy. I think I'll put a rough description, image, creatures list and items (again, should the latter three have an infobox or just have enemies/items under a 'content' heading or something similar in the article?); and one more thing: is it worth having an image for any of the small rooms, the access ways, elevators, tunnels, etc. - or should, e.g. elevators have one generic image we put on all the elevator room pages? :I have the Frigate images done, and I'll upload them once I know which ones are wanted. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Generic elevator, etc. images aren't a good idea. Small room articles are worth having images, but if it is up to you as to whether they are worth taking. Any images are certainly wanted. With the Frigate, I'd also like to see the pages linking to the anlagous rooms after the crash, but I can do that if you don't have the resources to match them. 'ChozoBoy' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I've created Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma. Looking at the room articles that already exist, it seems there are ''inhabitants and connecting rooms sections, so I'll have those; the others would be scans and items - I'm leaving scans, and this room has no items. Now, I've put together this (made collapsible as it'll get really huge): : - however, it's a bit hard to navigate, since all the rooms are just...there, listed. Is there any way they could meanfully be separated up a bit more? Also, I hope there's no aversion to creating category:room images - I find it strange that no other images here are categorised by subject matter. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Also, noticed your edit to it just now - I tend to add categories like that as it's quicker to type and doesn't make a difference, but if there's a reason to have them look nicer in the edit window here, I'll do that. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Oh, you had "room" instead of "rooms", so I just did that too while I was there. Caps isn't a problem, though. This wiki is still pretty disorganized, I've been busy with so much else, that I never got to organizing or writing about the images on their pages, and neither has anyone else, yet. Metroid rooms are rarely linear. The only sections of Prime that are (relatively), are the Frigate, Magmoor, Crashed Frigate, Phazon Mines (with the floors taken into account), and Impact Crater. Chozo Ruins and Phendrana will be tough. Maybe you could have the sections be collapsable by area, and then again further (for the areas that can be divided like the Mines' floors and the ship/overworld). I suppose some of the others ''might be able to be segmented, into Chozo/natural/Pirate areas, but I don't know how definative the barriers will seem when you zoom out. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing, based on the name in this article, the crashed version of the room appears to have the same name. We could either do a disambiguation, or combine both into a before/after. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a lot of the Crashed Frigate names are the same; I think it would make sense to have it all on the same page, though obviously I can't do that, at least for images, 'till I get there. And are you suggesting Crashed Frigate be a separate section to TO, or a sub-section inside it? I guess TO is fairly easily separable into everything past the Frigate Crash Site and everything the other side of it, though I wouldn't know how to name the separate sections. Anyway, I'll get to setting up this template and creating pages. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Yeah, I meant that some areas could be segmented easily and some could be with a bit more difficulty, since segmenting the template seems in the best interest for anyone that doesn't want to look at a wall of text. Another thing that ''may help is bolding/italicizing "main" rooms or something similar to the Planet one we have. It would be subjective, but practical. Someone here, I think Armantula, offered to put together a type of map that would allow the user to click on rooms to get to the articles. That seems like it would be useful right about now. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be great. I'm guessing it would be done with the ImageMap extension that's installed here, and GameFAQs has diagrams that could be used if permission is gained - that would save time putting one together. And bolding main rooms sounds good too. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] You might want to look into using the transparency options for future pictures, too. You can access them in-game and get rid of things like the HUD. 'ChozoBoy' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Gah, 2 edit conflicts. Anyway, I thought I did? None of them remove the life bar, as far as I can tell. And I've just had a thought: if whoever makes this map does draw it up him/herself, I could get a capture of the map screen, fully zoomed out from directly overhead, just to provide the exact shapes to work with. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Oh, you did! I only noticed the Energy meter. Yeah, that sounds good. I think he said that he just needed the room names. 'ChozoBoy''' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Phazon Mines What do you think of separating the Phazon Mines rooms into the three levels? Bleistift2 19:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC)